Conventionally, a vehicle sailing stop control device is known with which, when performing sailing stop control that cuts off power transmission from the traveling drive source to the drive wheels and also stops the traveling drive source, both a forward clutch and a lock-up clutch in a power transmission path are in a released state (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, in the conventional device, during coasting using sailing stop control, a clutch released state is maintained for which the required flow rate is greater than when maintaining the lock-up clutch in a clutch engaged state. Therefore, when returning to normal traveling from coasting by leaving sailing stop control, the flow rate that can be ensured for engaging the forward clutch is reduced, and there is the problem that a time lag occurs until the forward clutch reaches a power transmission state.